The present invention relates to the improvement of an imaging apparatus having a mode to produce an image so as to make it appear as if said image had been taken using a tilt-shift lens, by performing a blurring operation on a photographed image in the horizontal or vertical direction.
A known digital camera as an imaging apparatus has a mode to produce an image so as to make it appear as if said image had been photographed using a tilt-shift lens, by performing a blurring operation on a photographed image in the horizontal or vertical direction. In other words, said imaging apparatus has a mode in order to produce an image so as to make it appear as if said image had been photographed as a miniature-faking distant view (hereinafter, referred to as miniature mode).
In this conventional imaging apparatus, a user can set a correction amount and a correction position of a part on which a blurring operation is performed before shooting.
As a technique similar to an embodiment of the present invention, an imaging apparatus is known which includes a tilt information-obtaining device that detects a tilt angle, a focal length information-obtaining device that obtains focal length information of a photographing optical system, a photographic subject distance information-obtaining device that obtains photographic subject distance information of a main photographic subject, a calculator that calculates a tilt-shift adjusting angle based on the tilt angle, focal length information, and photographic subject distance information, and a tilt-shift adjusting device that adjusts the tilt angle of an image sensor with respect to an optical axis based on the calculated tilt-shift adjusting angle, an imaging apparatus that automatically carries out a tilt-shift adjustment by using tilt information without inputting distance information and parameters (see Japanese patent application publication number 2010-130633).